liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Summary JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, often shortened to JoJo or JJBA, is a shōnen and seinen manga. It follows the journeys of the Joestar family members across generations. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (or JoJo No Kimyou Na Bouken) is a manga created by Hirohiko Araki that usually involves the supernatural. The manga in total has 905 chapters, but are divided into eight parts : Phantom Blood (Part 1), Sentou Chuuryuu (Part 2), Stardust Crusaders (Part 3), Diamond Is Unbreakable (Part 4), Ougon no Kaze (Part 5), Stone Ocean (Part 6), Steel Ball Run (Part 7) and JoJolion (Part 8). There are eight protagonists (obvious) who are: Jonathan Joestar (Part 1), Joseph Joestar (Part 2), Jotaro Kujo (Part 3), Josuke Higashikata (Part 4), Giorno Giovanna (Part 5), Jolyne Kujo (Part 6), Johnny Joestar (Part 7) and Josuke Higashikata (Part 8). There are 6 Light Novels that are (in chronological order) : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (has the same name as manga); GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2 : Golden Heart, Golden Ring; The Book : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day; Purple Haze Feedback; J'oJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven' and Jorge Joestar. The 8 parts have different stories, but the first three have links because they are linked to the first antagonist in the series: Dio Brando. Power of the Verse JoJo characters have many skills only in the first 3 parts, such as Time Stoppage and other things, but the variety of skills and raw power of the characters is shown more in Light Novels, such as Over Heaven (where Dio has full control over time) and Jorge Joestar (where Giorno and Rohan resist 36 redefinitions of the universe). Speed is also quite surprising, lower-level beings with Supersonic speed (e.g. Jonathan) up to The Unlimited (Kars), also has beings with infinite speed (such as Giorno Giovanna or Dio Brando), among others. Concepts present in the universe |-|Hamon= Hamon (ハモン) is a technique originally presented in part 1 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, this technique comes from the breath discovered by the primitive clan of Hamon to use against the tribe of vampires, it was first presented in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Phantom Blood and also appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Sentou Chuuryuu, after this comes the emergence of stands (which is explained how it works on this page as well), but although Hamon is forgotten in part 3 ahead, all users of Hamon started to have stands too. Hamon relies on the use of breathing techniques to make the human body transmit waves of energy, similar to Solar Energy. Hamon users can recover quickly from serious injuries and pain, as well as gain greater longevity and age slower than an ordinary person. However, only a few who have cream fitness can completely master the technique. It can be transmitted through liquids and living beings with ease, also being transmitted through objects through direct contact. All this guarantees Hamon great versatility, allowing his user to create several different techniques according to his fighting style. This technique can be lethal against vampires.